Question: Add. $6.4 + 2 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ $.$ ${4}$ $2$ $.$ ${0}$ Because $2$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ $.$ ${4}$ $+$ ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $.$ $4$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(6 + 2) + {0.4}\\\\ &=8 + {0.4}\\\\ &=8.4 \end{aligned}$ $6.4 + 2=8.4$